Conventionally known semiconductor modules may include a semiconductor chip, a lead frame electrically connected to the semiconductor chip by a bonding wire, a sealing resin for sealing the semiconductor chip and the lead frame, and a die pad frame connected to the semiconductor chip by a bonding agent or the like (for example, see JP H06-260572 A and JP 2008-311366 A).
Such a semiconductor module has a protrusion at an end portion of the die pad frame to improve the adhesion between the sealing resin and the die pad frame.
The semiconductor module, however, has a problem of a crack K and a separation of the sealing resin H caused at the end portion of the die pad frame DF on which the semiconductor chip is disposed (FIGS. 14 and 15).